G☆PC3
is the 3rd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Beginning Arc" where Juliet seal the pact with Suzaku / Hermione. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story continues after Hermione reveals her true form as her current reincarnation and becoming Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer, and thus defeated the Ayakashi with Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu returned into Juliet and Tybalt returned into normal as a human form but with his Hanyō physical traits, Juliet thanks her to having to defeat the Ayakashi and pronounces the name of Suzaku, and she had never seen her as a Shikigami-Fairy before and thinking that it was her current reincarnation, Juliet asked to seal the pact with her, as Suzaku is the Shikigami-Fairy. But Suzaku is confused and get mad, she replied she was not be called Suzaku and her name is Hermione, and she was a human. She asked why they are smaller as she seen them smaller, but she looking at her red feathers from her wings. Suzaku turns around of herself, she found herself that she is becoming a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, and she was shocked she was transformed. Suzaku screams which echoes at the forest, Juliet asked to calm her, Suzaku replied she was not be called Suzaku as she is angry and ordered her to give her back her human form, they will arguing comically and glared angrily face to face. Juliet replied and be angry too as she know not how she give her back her human form, Suzaku wondered angrily how she will go into the Heian High School with this form, Juliet threatens her to pulling out the feathers and make her roasted phoenix and insulted or called her the "Mama's Girl" which offended Suzaku. Suzaku grabs Juliet with her gold eagle talon, Juliet ordered Suzaku to released her while the wolf pack growled at Suzaku. But Suzaku refuses as she hates to be called the Mama's Girl because she was spoiled and pampered by her rich parents, Juliet spits on Suzaku's right eye which released Juliet, Suzaku yelled it's disgusting as she cleans her right eye with her wing. Romeo asked at them to stop fighting and arguing, and Tybalt said that Hermione just transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy, she's just confused and not aware of this truth about of her true form. Suddenly, a light spray appears in front of them, it was Portia as a vision form (who have wings and some Hanyō physical traits), she is the guardian and goddess of Takamagahara and Romeo's mother, Romeo is surprised to seen her. She will tell about the Shikigami-Fairies, included Hermione's true appearance as her current reincarnation. Suzaku, Juliet, Romeo, Tybalt and Koumori Nazo will hearing the truth. These Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies who are actually the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies, only the Onmyouji-Precures can pactised with these Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans cannot see Shikigami-Fairies if they have not spiritual power called the Mugen Furyoku. Only the Onmyouji-Precures can control the transformation of their familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies according to the will of their masters by used the Summoning Smartphone, if they are pactised, and if the contract is over the Shikigami-Fairies can use their transformations of their will. The Mugen Furyoku that can make them immortal and keep alive, if it disappears in them, they die permanently. These Shikigami-Fairies are originally humans in previous incarnations who will be reincarnated as Shikigami-Fairies, other who are not human are affected by the Mugen Furyoku and some are transformed into the Shikigami-Fairies. The Onmyouji-Precures . About Hermione, she was unaware she was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, as her true appearance is sealed into her human form when she was born, and her true name is Suzaku, known as the Shikigami of Summer. Despite these revelations, Suzaku refuse to believe and she persuaded she was a human and not being a Shikigami-Fairy. Portia continues talking, saying that Suzaku has made a pact with Juliet because she is a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure while Suzaku is the Shikigami-Fairy. Suzaku refuses stubbornly to being the familiar with the person she hates the most, as she keeps her past memories 400 years ago. Portia replied that Suzaku has no choice, Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis and she was retained imprisoned by the Ayakashis. She asked her to seal the pact with Juliet, even she is hating her, vision began to break and she must rely on them to save Takamagahara, the vision is finaly beaking. Romeo is shocked after has learn about these bad news that his mother is imprisoned by the Ayakashis, Juliet is very concerned at fate of Portia and Takamagahara, she decided to seal the pact with Suzaku and to convince her to join her. But Suzaku, it's different, because she was not concerned. She looked her Summoning Smatphone, which allows to seal the pact with Suzaku as Koumori said. Juliet looked at Suzaku and asked to seal the pact with her, Suzaku refuses to becoming her familiar, and it's not interested her. Juliet said that if she refuses, she will remains as her Shikigami-Fairy form, she replied she will not stay in this current form like that, then Suzaku must to make the choice: that's seal the pact with Juliet or remains as a Shikigami-Fairy. Suzaku thinking that if she seal the pact with Juliet, she should not giving orders and acted her own way. Juliet thinking that if Suzaku will disobeys her, she will gives punishments. After the silent moment where Juliet and Suzaku glared each one other while Romeo Tybalt and Koumori looked at them curiously, Juliet's stomach growled noisely, she put her hand on her noisy stomach, she blushed as she hears the noise from her own stomach which embarrassed everyone, the Azukitogi appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans. Juliet must to find some food, she had seen a youkai, the Azukitogi appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans and sing "Shoki Shoki". Juliet had seen into the bamboo cart the azuki beans, she thinking that this is the food, she rushed and asked to give some azuki beans. But there was the river in front of her, Romeo and Tybalt have intercepted and stopping Juliet by holding her, Romeo warned Juliet that if she go to taking some azuki beans from the Azukitogi, she going to fell into water and besides it was also a trap. Juliet asked to let her go as she was very hungry, Suzaku said ironically to let Juliet go and it serves her right, Juliet turns her head as she shouted at Suzaku to shut up, she ordered to releases her. Later the wolf pack and Koumori have giving some apples for Juliet and she eating all apples quickly, indeed the Hanyō are also known to have food to eat twice as much than ordinary humans. Suzaku showed taunting to Juliet by saying she was more rude and stupid when she eaten a lot like a feral child. . . Major Events * The group are entered into Kyoto in the first time. * Juliet seal the pact with Suzaku / Hermione, despite she refuses to obey and seal the pact. * Romeo and Juliet leaves from the Forest of Hungry Wolves they are entered into the Izumo Village. * It was revealed that Cure Amaterasu returned into Juliet as she was very hungry and cannot retransformed before eating some food. * Suzaku returned into human form and her transformations can only be controlled by Juliet. * The Borromeo Hot Springs is shown in the first time. * Hermione's parents are appeared in the first time and revealed the truth about her true form as a Shikigami-Fairy. Trivia * It was the first where a fairy refused to being her partner. * Coincidentally, Cure Amaterasu is related of the sun while Suzaku is associated with fire, the duo have fiery powers and personality. * Coincidentally, when the hero is hungry, he eating a lot of food and assleep, this is part of the Nekketsu category. * Hermione appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Azukitogi" appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans. Anyone who approaches him inevitably fall in water. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Portia Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!